Tapeario
Tapeario '''is an insane piece of tape that will destroy everyone. He used to be friends with Nessario and his dog King. They always used to play games with them on the wall. One day, Nessario and King had to move their house because they had some random kid there calling them "rip-offs". They where about to take '''Tapeario '''of the wall to move, that kid smashed the wall open where '''Tapeario. Nessario and King rushed out the door, escaping. 1 year later.... A construction team comes to clean up the broken house. When lifting the wall that smooshed Tapeario 'they realized that he had made a hole in the ground leading to his secret base. Down there, he had built himself a high-tech robot suit made to destroy. The builder fell down there and yelled "HEY WHATTER YA DOIN'?" '''Tapeario '''killed that man and jumped out of the base. There he went on his rampage. 10 years later.... Nessario and King traveled to their old village to see that '''Tapeario '''had taken over it and made it "TAPE LAND" The group had to go through tape land avoiding Tape Monsters trying to eat them. One in the throne .]] room '''Tapeario '''walks up to them and says "Oh hello. Didn't expect YOU to be here! YOU ABANDONED ME! IT'S '''YYOOUURR '''FAULT I'M DOING THIS! YOU COULD OF AT LEAST '''CHECKED '''IF I WAS ALIVE! You... You... Hahahaha.... Arguing won't solve my problem... Maybe some ol' fashioned Tape will!". '''Tapeario '''took out some tape and pinned King to the wall. ''out tape sword ''"Mwah hah hah! I'll spare him if you leave me ALONE! Alone to have these 'STUPID '''people work for me. Sadness, no hope NOTHING! So what'll it be ol' pal?" "How about.... YOU DIE!" Nessario threw his signature Magic Yo-Yo at him. It used it's power to freeze him for 1 second and the glass of his suit broke. King runs back to Nessario. "Sure sure... VERY clever." All of a sudden!!! BAM! BAM! Nessario used his PP powers!! "PP STARBOMB" The robot suit broke and '''Tapeario '''was laid out on the floor. Nessario ripped '''Tapeario '''in half, rescued the people, and Nessario and King got home safe. UnSuper Smash Ppl '''Tapeario '''makes an appearance the game UnSuper Smash Ppl. His moveset is as follows: * A: Swing body to punch. * A + Movement: A swift dash forward. * A + B: Spin attack. * B: Slashes two pieces of tape on foe. When successful foe gets locked in place for 1 second. * B + Movement: '''Tapeario '''tries to bite you with his sticky teeth. When successful foe gets locked in place for 1 second. * B + Up: '''Tapeario '''spins up spraying dangerous Tape everywhere * B + Down: '''Tapeario '''folds into a ball and spins around. * Taunt (Y): Laughs evilly. * Taunt (Y) + Up: '''Tapeario '''looks up and dreams of tape. * Taunt (Y) + Down: '''Tapeario '''does the worm. * Final Smash: '''Tapeario '''goes into his robot form and shoots 20 pieces of Tape everywhere. Whoever gets caught get send flying. Tapeario also has a trophy. Tapeario Trophy The '''Tapeario '''trophy is unlocked by completing UnSuper Smash Ppl: Story Mode using '''Tapeario. The trophy reads: "'''Tapeario', an insane piece of tape who's arch nemesis is none other then Nessario. After Nessario left him, he was so mad that he created TAPE LAND, a giant village made of Tape and cardboard. He was eventually killed and left in a trash can. In UnSuper Smash Ppl, he's ready to use his Tape powers against his foe!"'' Adding it to Tapeario's own trophy roster increases the damage of his final smash by +15, and using it for Nessario minuses 15 from his final smash. Super Mario Duz s'm B-Ball '''Tapeario '''also makes an appearance in Super Mario Duz s'm B-Ball. He has the following stats: His Power Move is the same as his UnSuper Smash Ppl one except he tries to shoot-a-hoop. Category:Haters Category:Freaks Category:Evil Category:THE EVIL ONES Category:Maniacally Evil People who kill lotsa other people. Category:Maniacs